


Best Friends in Love

by rikotan



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, yutoyama summer exchange 2014, yyexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/pseuds/rikotan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They took a detour and got back to square one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thunderylee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/gifts).



> for [yutoyama summer exchange 2014](http://yyexchange.livejournal.com/) where other entries are there as well.  
> a/n: i am deeply sorry if this didn't fit what you were expecting (this is anything but dynamic). disclaimer: some stuffs written are based on what actually happened, while some aren't, so read with an open mind.

It had irritated him on many levels. The rising fame of Yamada Ryosuke had irritated him on many levels. Yuto was pretty sure that he was not someone with a narrow outlook _(he didn’t even know that he was able to feel so irritated before Yamada got so much popularity)._ Watching his best friend from the back, he felt a surge of jealousy and happiness both at the same time. The happiness was real, Yuto was sure of it. However, the sense of jealousy outweighed it. Dramas, after dramas; weren’t both of them supposed to be standing side by side while their career progress _(just like when they were both juniors)_ ? With conflicted feelings, he found himself pulling away from the older boy, trying to force such selfish emotions out of his heart.

* * *

“Yama-chan, earth to Yamada Ryosuke!” It had taken Chinen a ton of strength to shake Yamada back into reality. The older boy had only blinked at Chinen, a confused expression on his face signaling to Chinen that he had not been paying attention for the past few minutes.   
  
He could make out a frown on Chinen’s face and knew that he was in trouble _(since he was caught not paying attention to what the other boy was saying)_ , “You were saying?”   
  
“Forget about it. Aren’t you going to talk to Yuto?” The widening eyes of Yamada hinted to Chinen that the thought has never crossed his mind. “Both of you are not going anywhere if no one is going to talk,” huffing, he crossed his arms and glared at Yamada sitting across him.   
  
A sigh escaped Yamada’s parted lips, and suddenly Chinen realizes how tired the older boy looked. He wasn’t surprised, seeing how Yamada was getting an increasing number of jobs and the stress on his relationship with Yuto was taking a toll on Yamada’s mental strength. The tension between them was like a wall. A wall so high that there has to be an immeasurable amount of strength used to scale it, to once again allow the other party open up.   
  
It wasn’t like they weren’t totally talking either. They did speak to each other, just to the bare minimum. Yamada had wanted to talk to the other boy, but he was always pulled away by their differing schedules _(and he could only look on and see how his place beside Yuto was replaced with Keito)._

* * *

The change between them was mild. It started from an increase in conversation on screen, and a little more time spent together during their day offs. They started to go on shopping trips like they used to, but things were not the same. The jealousy within Yuto was still there _(but he managed to ignore it, realizing that no matter how jealous he is, he wanted to be happy for Yamada)._ And being the plain Yamada Ryosuke no matter what his popularity level is, he was a bunch of awkwardness. He could not find the words to convey how he didn’t like Yuto not being by his side. The days of him seeing Yuto and Keito going out after their rehearsal made his blood boil _(and the urge to punch Keito, even though they were on good terms)._ It doesn’t help much with his sister bugging him every day, asking him about the daily activities Yuto engage in.   
  
“But you’d see him at rehearsal, why don’t you know?”   
  
“For the last time, it is Yuto-kun’s private life and I don’t have the rights to tell you something so private,” he was annoyed _(or maybe more than annoyed since he was very close to flinging his sister out of his room)._ All Yamada wanted was peace and quiet to read his manga, but no; his sister had barged in like a whirlwind, asking questions about a certain Nakajima Yuto.   
  
With hands crossed, his sister moved from her spot at the door, to where Yamada was sitting. “What does it matter? I’m your sister, which makes me partly celebrity.” Rolling his eyes, he had placed his manga down, and pushed his sister out of his room _(much to her protest of course)._ Before he managed to close his door, he was screamed into the face by her, “WHY COULDN’T YOU HELP ME GET TOGETHER WITH NAKAJIMA-KUN, YOU IDIOT BROTHER!” It was then followed by the angry stomping, which faded away with the slam of a door, signaling that she was back in her own room.   
  
Ruffling his hair, Yamada slumped down against the door. It wasn’t that he wanted to get in the way of his sister. He truly wanted to keep Yuto’s schedule a secret, knowing that rest is precious for an idol _(and more for Yuto, who use his days off with his brother that he adores)._ And for some unknown underlying reason, the thought of his sister dating Yuto was something that made his stomach churn. He did not like the thought of it, even if he does love his sister _(despite all the arguments they have)._   
  
“I must be weird, even though Yuto-kun and I are on talking terms now …” his voice trailed off, and a ‘why aren’t I satisfied with just that?’ was unheard in the late hour of the night.

* * *

“I’m going to stick to Yuto-kun for the whole of next year,” this declaration during the interview has shocked Yuto. He was happy that both of them were casted in the same drama, and the time they were spending together was _increasing (even though it’s a slow process)._ It felt like they were slowly moving back to what they had, the relationship they had before all the tension built up between them.   
  
_(But both of them knew that their relationship would never be how it was before)._   
  
Chinen heaved a sigh of relief; a soft ‘finally someone did something’ was muttered under his breath. Across the room were Yamada and Yuto practicing for their drama together. A brush of fingers against the arm, and Chinen saw how Yamada’s cheek suddenly flushed. It was a small reaction, but Chinen saw it nonetheless _(and he was not letting it go down, not after all the trouble the other two caused him for the last few years)._

* * *

He had no idea why the whole of 7 appeared at the entrance of his house _(not forgetting to mention that they were holding bags of alcohol, since they were all of age)._ “Open up Ryosuke! It’s an impromptu 7 party!” Chinen’s lips were curled up in a grin. Once the door opened, the three of them had quickly huddled into the warmth of Yamada’s house _(they had quickly greeted his family before running at light speed up to Yamada’s room and Yamada and silently thanked that his sisters were out with their respective friends tonight)._   
  
Drinks were quickly passed around, and their bodies were slowly being intoxicated. Their conversations went from serious to some random jokes. Chinen was quickly engaged in Yamada’s game console, pulling Keito along with him _(and winning him at every round of the game)._   
  
The remaining two of them just continued to drink at the back, watching Keito trying very hard to win Chinen. “I would’ve never thought we’d be this close again, Yama-chan,” There was a slur in Yuto’s voice, showing how the alcohol was affecting him already. Yamada had taken a little while before registering what Yuto was referring to.   
  
A soft smile formed on Yamada’s lips as he leaned against the frame of his bed. “It’s because of what happened that I can say it now, but I really didn’t like it when there was tension between us,” Gulping a mouthful of beer, Yamada continued, “I remember how I wanted to slug Keito in the face just because he was so close to you,” turning to his side, he saw that Yuto was sitting close to him. He had followed Yamada’s lead and leaned against the bed frame, his arm perched on his knee, the can of beer grasped loosely.   
  
He could hear Yuto’s soft laugh _(despite Chinen and Keito’s drunk game playing)._ “I guess I was jealous of how good your career was going, but I guess why I was so irritated was partly because we couldn’t be together as often, Yama-chan,” Yuto was now looking into Yamada’s eyes, “And I can tell you now that I’m truly happy for all the job offers you have, like I told you when you released your solo,” the grin playing on Yuto’s lips made Yamada’s heart skip a beat, and he felt his cheeks flush even more _(was it the alcohol or something else?)._   
  
A pillow was launched into Yamada’s face, before it flopped innocently down onto his lap. Looking at the direction where the pillow came from, he saw Chinen getting up to get a bottle and hobbled towards their direction _(with Keito in toll behind him)._ “What’s a drinking party without a game?” His eyes twinkled in glee, and Yamada knew better to know nothing good was about to happen.   
  
Apparently, in Chinen’s context of ‘drinking party’, there should also be a ‘drinking game’ _(even though every one of them is highly intoxicated at the moment)._ It was a simple game, when the bottle points to you, you pick to either say the truth, or get dared. If you are unwilling to do either, you drink.   
  
“So first, Keito chose dare. Get out of the house and jog topless from Yama-chan’s house to the park and back,” an evil grin followed Chinen’s statement and Yuto had to hold his laughter from the horror present on Keito’s face. “I am having trust issues with all of you right now,” was what he muttered before trudging out of the house. A frustrated scream could be heard from Keito, and when he was back, he quickly huddled into the blanket Yamada passed him.   
  
The game continued, and they continued to be increasingly drunk. “Yama-chan, chose dare again?” Yuto had a heavier slur, as he laid his head to rest on the bed. They were now leaning against each other, with too much alcohol in their system. Yamada hummed in reply, and allowed more of his weight to be supported by Yuto. Turning over to look at the taller boy, Yamada suddenly felt something soft against his lips. A gasp was heard _(and Yamada later realized it’s his own),_ and a giggle came from Chinen. It took his intoxicated mind a minute or maybe more to register that he was lip locked with Yuto, and Yuto’s eyes were staring back into his _(surprise also present)._ A shiver ran down his spine, and he was positive that Yuto had felt that as well.   
  
Yuto had pulled away a little, studying Yamada’s expression. The kiss was an accident, and it happened quickly when Yamada turned to look at him. He had felt a shiver from Yamada and seeing how he looks like right now _(a flushed Yamada with eyes everywhere except himself)_ , Yuto felt something within him stir. He wasn’t sure what it was, but before he could reason with himself _(or however reasonable he can be while being drunk)_ , Yuto pulled Yamada in and placed his lips against Yamada’s soft lips once again. He felt Yamada stiffen under his grip, before allowing Yuto to support his weight. His lips slowly licked Yamada’s lips, a signal in asking for permission for a deeper kiss. Yamada’s lips parted, allowing his tongue to enter. His hands had wandered down, cupping Yamada’s bum, while Yamada was on his lap and had his arms around his neck.   
  
A loud cough made them pull away from each other, lips swollen and face flushed _(from both intoxication, the passion of the kiss and embarrassment)_ . A smirk was present on Chinen’s lips, while Keito looked equally embarrassed. “Well, about time both of you hooked up,” Chinen stood up and pulled Keito along, trudging off to the guest room Mrs Yamada prepared for them _(it was only later that they each receive a mail from Chinen with a video attached, showing their kiss. Yamada had screamed while Yuto was sheepish)._   
  
The shock has left them sober (or however sober they can be after drinking the cans of beer), bodies still pressed together, no one daring to take a move. Yamada had carefully pressed his forehead on Yuto’s shoulder, not moving from where he was seated on Yuto lap. His eyes were close, as if waiting for a shock or a push to happen. But it didn’t come. Instead, he felt arms awkwardly encircling his waist, “I’m sorry for having ignored you for so long,” was whispered into Yamada’s ears. They remained like this, awkward in each other’s arms for a little longer, before Yamada muttered a soft, ‘I miss you, and I just figured I like you too,’ which was muffled by the material of Yuto’s shirt. It was then that Yuto had slackened his arms, letting them rest on Yamada’s waist _(and as if on cue, Yamada relaxes)._   
  
“So …?” Yuto’s question trailed off, but Yamada was clear on what the question was. What where they now? There was a tiny nod from Yamada, and Yuto could feel the other’s flushed skin against the skin on his neck.   
  
They didn’t know what to do. They have been best friends, and something kept them away. Fame, popularity, jealousy, and what’s more, the unidentified emotion they had for each other. A long detour was taken, and here they are right now, acknowledging their feelings.   
  
A tiny peck was carefully placed on Yuto’s shoulder blades, as if slowly testing the grounds. There was a light nibble on his ear in return. “Good that we can put everything behind us right now,” their lips met again, unsure at first, but their lips curled up into smiles against each others’ as they felt the other’s heartbeat.   
  
There was no doubt that their hearts were racing all of the same reason.   
  
They were simply in love with their best friend.

* * *

The days that continued were simple for both of them. It was like everything had gone back to square one. They had bickered _(“Don’t call me a pig,” “You started it first!”)_ , but those were quickly resolved when either one of them shut the other with the collision of lips. There were many uncertainties, and it amuses the rest of the members to see the both of them awkwardly bumping shoulders and brushing fingers.   
  
One thing they had settled was to at least contact each other about their whereabouts. Knowing each other’s schedule works, but being a mail away made it less lonely. There were other parts of their relationship that they explored.   
  
Going out to lunch however often they could, or going to each other’s house for dinner _(much to the delight of their respective parents)_ . Yamada had taken to a habit of introducing Yuto to accessories, and it had always pleased him when Yuto liked what he recommended. More than anything, as much as they were awkward with their new found relationship, there was also a hint of comfort. It’s the simple thing of just standing next to each other that made the silence pleasant _(they found that when they fall silent next to each other, there wasn’t much of a need to talk. In fact they found a new past time, reading in silence next to each other; from mangas to drama scripts)._   
  
There were also times that they would do new things together, like cooking a meal together _(and messing up the kitchen in process)._ There was a list of stuffs they wanted to do together, “Let’s go to the beach together one day,”   
  
“Then I’ll drive, Yama-chan can pack our bento.”   
  
“Alright, let’s go when we are free from our schedule.”   
  
The weekends had been allocated a slot where they would lounge around Yamada’s room and make plans _(and trying to press each other’s buttons, seeing how far would the other will allow before he’s annoyed)._ Yamada would rest his head on Yuto’s lap, flipping through travel guides in the search of interesting places. This would lead to Yuto twirling Yamada’s hair into small curls, occasionally pointing at a few articles before putting tags on the pages.   
  
Kisses would be exchanged when they are alone. It wasn’t necessarily passionate French kisses, where it gets heated and messy. They had developed a habit where they would give each other a quick peck to wherever was the closest when the leave the room. There were times were Yamada would sit up to grab something outside of his room and before he leaves, he would quickly peck Yuto’s chin as a sign that he’d be back quickly.   
  
Nothing has changed much, they were best friends. It’s just that they were best friends who would be together for a long time. They were best friends who kisses each other; that would get jealous; who would do many things together.   
  
They were just best friends in love.

**Author's Note:**

> i figured i'd put this up here as well since i can.


End file.
